


Wanna know a secret?

by just_jaqueline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Saying stupid things under anesthesia, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: - Pssss -, said Viktor conspiratorially, leaning toward him. - Do you want to know a secret?Yuuri laughed, good-natured: - Of course, Viktor.





	Wanna know a secret?

\- Pssss -, said Viktor conspiratorially, leaning toward him. - Do you want to know a secret?  
Yuuri laughed, good-natured: - Of course, Viktor.

\- There's this japanese figure skater, he's a hottie, I'm trying to woo him since we met at the Gran Prix gala -, he squinted at him, as if slowly realizing something. - You look a lot like him.

\- It's because I am -, said Yuuri, showing him his wedding ring, giggling a little. - We're married.

Viktor goggled at him, then he murmured softly: - Holy shit, I did it.

Yuuri bursted out laughing.


End file.
